Skeleton Boulder
The Skeleton Boulder is an environmental hazard in Dark Souls III. Description A massive boulder composed of a multitude of magically reanimated skeletons. Only two appear in the game, both in long and narrow passageways where evasion is compromised. They suddenly appear behind unsuspecting undead, their presence announced by the sound of moans from beyond the grave and crushing bone, and start rolling forward. They are impervious to attack and will deal a huge amount of damage should they run over the player or any other unfortunate soul that crosses their path. Upon hitting a wall, they will use their many arms to change direction and start rolling the opposite side in an infinite loop. They drop valuable items the first time they are dealt with. Locations Two boulders appear in the game, both in the Catacombs of Carthus: #The first boulder appears as the player is heading down the large staircase found in the first section of the level. #The second boulder appears just before arriving to the Catacombs of Carthus bonfire. Strategy The only method of stopping these hindrances is by defeating the hooded sorcerer skeletons that control them. Once this has been achieved, the boulder will keep on rolling one last time until it crashes into a wall. If the player is not able to deal with the skeleton fast enough, it will flee to a more secure location. The first boulder appears at the top of the large staircase in the first section of the catacombs, just as the player is heading down. There will be a couple of skeletons at the bottom, ready to receive them should they attempt to outrun the boulder. A safer method is to stand on one of the small square-shaped platforms found along the staircase and let the boulder pass by, doing the same on its return if necessary. The hooded skeleton controlling this boulder can be found inside the corridor at the bottom of the staircase, on an alcove to the right. Once the boulder breaks apart, it will drop an Undead Bone Shard. The second boulder appears just before reaching the Catacombs of Carthus bonfire. The particular sound it produces should warn the player to stop before setting foot on its path. They should let this boulder roll down the nearby staircase and wait until it comes back, then make way to the bottom. A pack of Hound Rats will be awaiting downstairs, though, so they may opt to wait a little until the rats go their way, but not long enough to be crushed by the boulder on its return. The hooded skeleton controlling this boulder can be found overlooking on the second floor, although it will be heavily guarded by three Skeleton Swordsmen. To reach this area, the player can take the second doorway on the left. However, a safer route can be found by hitting an illusory wall to the left of this archway, uncovering another path that will provide a more strategic approach. Once this boulder breaks apart, it will drop a Dark Gem and also release a Lesser Crab. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = first boulder |Dark Gem | Dark Gem.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = second boulder }} Category:Dark Souls III: Environmental Hazards